Always Love
by Animefreak00123
Summary: the story is about Naruto and Sasuke has been in love for a long time, but Sasuke leaves Naruto on a trip and not taking Naruto with him. When he gets back, Kakashi want him to stay away from naruto but give lets him spend the night before they move


Always Love

_By: Samantha Schaeffer_

NaruSasu Story ^_^

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own the characters in the story.**

'The Night Before the Move'

Sasuke is in the guest room in Naruto's house. Sasuke cracked the door to see if anyone's lights were on. When the last light went off, Sasuke quietly left the guest room.

He shuts the door, and went down the hall to Naruto's room. Sasuke went in Naruto's room while Naruto looked like he was asleep.

He shuts the door quietly, and forgot to lock the door. He walks over to Naruto's bed, and slides himself under the covers.

"What took you so long?" Naruto said while turning to face Sasuke with a grin on his face..

"I am sorry my love, I had to get pass your parents room without waking them." Sasuke responded while pulling Naruto toward his body and also had a grin on his face.

Sasuke starts to kiss Naruto's neck, and Naruto starts to moan in pleasure. (TIP: the whole house is sound proof..phew) Then Sasuke went to Naruto's lips and starts to kiss him passionately.

Then they both started to take their pants off, and put them next to the bed. When they looked at each other, they both began to grin when they saw their favorite boxers on the other person.

Sasuke began to grind his body against Naruto's body and made Naruto moan in pleasure. Sasuke start to smile for the fact that Naruto is enjoying every second of the night with him.

"Um... Sasuke?" Naruto said while moving away from Sasuke, and sits up.

"What is it my love?" Sasuke responded while sitting up also.

"You..um.. can do your way with me... anything you want to do, i am fine with it." Naruto said while looking at the bed.

"Anything?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto looks up at Sasuke.

"Anything." Naruto said with a beautiful smile. ^_^

"Ok. I want to try the.. um... OH YEAH! The butt sex position thing." Sasuke said with a smile on his face. (they really never got a chance to do that because Sasuke always had to go to work.)

"As you wish." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Naruto laid down on the bed, and Sasuke got on top of him.

The almost forgot about their boxers because they were so comfortable. The took the boxers off and dropped them on the side of the bed. Sasuke was all the way over Naruto.

"Before I go in, I want to get you ready so it doesn't hurt too much." Sasuke said. Sasuke started with a finger to see how Naruto reacts to it.

Naruto moan loud in pleasure.. that was a good sign for Sasuke so he put another finger in. Naruto started to get tight.

"You need to relax my love." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto nodded, and started to relax.

After awhile Sasuke put in the third finger. Naruto almost yelled in pain, but held it back. Sasuke pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself.

"You ready my love?" Sasuke asked with firm voice.

Yeah. I am ready?" Naruto said but sounded nervous.

"You sure?" Sasuke said with one of his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, lets do it." Naruto said with a convincing voice. Sasuke stared at him for a little while. _"He sounds convincing but I will just have to trust him."_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke positioned himself and started to put his member inside Naruto. When he was in, Sasuke starts moving his body where his member is pushing in and pulling out over, and over again.

Naruto starts to yell in pain and pleasure, but mostly in pleasure. Sasuke kept going, moving it in and and back out in a steady pace.

A few minutes later, Naruto demanded Sasuke to go faster and harder. To make Naruto happy, Sasuke began to move his member in and out, faster and harder, over and over again.

Naruto lifts up, and holds Sasuke while he was pushing and pulling. Naruto lets out a loud scream of pleasure, loud enough the neighbors could hear him, if there wasn't any sound proof walls.

Sasuke let out a moan, loud enough for Naruto could hear it, and he began to smile. For awhile, they both was kinda sweating from the collision with them being so close together,

Naruto managed to tell Sasuke to go faster and harder before he lost his breath once again. Sasuke went even more faster and harder, and they both screamed in pleasure.

It was getting better, and better for the two of them. Kakashi turned on the lamp that was near him.

He slowly got out of bed, and when he got out of bed it looked like he had a hunchback. He pushed on his back while he was bending it backwards.

Kakashi walked over to the door and grabbed with a loose grip. He turns the knob, and pulls it open toward him.

Kakashi is still mad at Sasuke for leaving Naruto behind for three whole years when he went on a business trip. Iruka had to convince Kakashi to Sasuke spend the night for Naruto's sake. If Kakashi ever finds out Sasuke is in Naruto's room, it will not be pretty.

Kakashi walked out, and in the process he closed the door quietly. He yawned while he was walking to the kitchen, and passed Naruto's room.

He turned around when he heard a noise, and his gut told him that the noise was coming from Naruto's room. He started to walk to Naruto's room to see if it was coming from that room.

*Back to Naruto's room*

"I am about to comb!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke pushed one more time before the two of them comb. Naruto come all over Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke come inside Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out and laid beside naruto, and then while they were panting, they went under the covers while facing each other. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto, and starts to kiss Naruto on the lips.

*Back to the Hallway*

Kakashi is almost at Naruto's door knob. He starts to remember what Sasuke did to Naruto.

His face starts getting red, but he calmed himself down for Naruto's sake. He grabs the door knob and . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

WILL KAKASHI OPEN NARUTO'S DOOR TO FIND SASUKE WITH NARUTO, OR WILL HE CHANGE HIS MIND AND HEAD BACK TOWARD TO THE KITCHEN. NO ONE KNOWS, NOT EVEN ME... (ooooooo O_O) just kidding, I do. ^_^


End file.
